No Time for Emotions
by Kenji's guardian angel
Summary: The titans rescue a girl from Slades hide out. What does Slade want with the girl? Who is she? Will Slade be victorious in his effort to Kidnap the girl find out in the new episode of Teen Titans! "No Time For Emotions" P.S. this is a RobxNC


**No time for Emotions!**

"So, were you able to capture the girl?" Slade sat in his chair and asked his minion who shook his head as another minion walked in with a girl on his shoulder an dropped her onto the ground. The girl stirred but didn't wake up.

TTT

"Hey, you guys. HEY!" Robin tried to get the teams attention but only Raven heard him. She stood up and walked over to him.

"PAY ATTENTION!!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs, this got everybody's attention and the team turned around to face their leader.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire flew over to where he and Raven were standing.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

"We have new information on the kid knapping that happened earlier today. The girl has black eyes, emerald green hair, and is 13 years old. Unfortunately, we still don't know her name. She goes to a private school." Robin announced.

"So what are we doing sitting around here?" Cyborg said.

"Nothing, let's go!" the titans left the tower and headed to Slade's hide out.

TTT

Jade was a where that she wasn't familiar with her surroundings, but she was going to find out what was happening. She got up and felt her head; she was dizzy.

"So, you're awake?" Slade walked over to Jade and squatted down in front of her.

"What do you want?" Jade snapped and tossed her hair in annoyance.

"I want you!" Slade grabbed Jade's chin and held it tightly.

"Eww! You have a gross and perverted mind!" Jade pushed Slade away and got up.

"That's not what I mean. I mean I need you power to control emotions!" Slade walked over to Jade and grabbed her wrist so that that she would wince in pain.

"I'd never help you!" Jade took her free hand and slapped Slade's covered face. Before Slade could react there was a crashing sound to their left where a wall caved in and 5 teens burst in.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled, he jumped off and landed in front of Slade.

"I see you mask isn't on tight today for the fact that you just got slapped." Robin provoked Slade.

"Ah, you came to join us Robin?" Slade got ready to leave but threw to metal balls at Jade; they turned into chains that tied up Jade's hands and legs. After that Robin and Slade continued their fight and the other titans fought his robotic minions.

'_That's right; Slade and Robin have been long time enemies! The whole city knows that!'_ Jade thought. She spotted a little green mouse heading her way. The mouse stopped in front of her and turned into a green human.

"Man, you've got guts to slap Slade!" he said while untying her chains.

"Um, thanks......Beastboy!" Jade rubbed her wrists and stood up. "Now it's time to kick Slade's butt!" Jade was surrounded by a glowing green light; she put out her hands and green crescents (A/N: like Jinx's) shot out and hit Slade in the back

"Wow!" Beastboy said and turned into a raven and went to join the fight. Jade flew over to where Slade and Robin were fighting.

"Excuse me, Robin. May I please join your fight?" Jade politely asked as she landed in between Slade and Robin.

"Um, sure. Just holler if you need my help. I'll be right here." Robin stepped away but didn't leave, he wanted to see this girls powers.

"So sorry Jade, but I have no wish to fight you. Good bye, but we will meet again!" Slade vanished and so did his minions.

"Hey wait I still want to fight!" Jade shook her fist in frustration.

"Have you noticed that he always leaves when he feel like he's going to loose?" Raven walked over with the others to see if Robin was okay.

"Yeah, um... Jade, was it? Would you like to stay at the tower to stay under our protection?" Robin walked over to Jade, ignoring Starfire's look of concern over his bruises he got from his quick fight with Slade.

"Sure, but don't think I'm doing this to have your protection, I can defend myself!" Jade walked over to the other titans

"Okay, let's get back to the tower." Robin chuckled.

"Sure, and you guys can call me Jei if you want," Jade followed Robin to meet the other Teen Titans.

"Okay team this is Jade, or as she likes to be called Jei. She will be staying with us for awhile; she will also be going through our training course so we can learn about her powers. Are there any objections...questions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin how do you know that we can trust her?" Starfire asked; when Robin heard her ask this he was taken aback. It wasn't normal for Starfire to be so untrusting.

"Of course we can trust her, why do you ask?" the wonder boy walked closer to her with concerned look on his face.

"I just want to be sure," Starfire smiles and flies over to Jade (Jei) and gives her a hug.

"Ha, that was funny. Hey Jei if you pass our test do you want to be a Teen Titan?" Beastboy ran up to Jade after Starfire released her from the hug.

"Um, sure if it's okay with Robin and Raven!" Jade said and looked at Raven. Raven nodded in agreement, Jade turned to Robin who looked at her and also nodded.


End file.
